


Jingle Jangle Jingle (Jingle Jangle)

by officialreaper76



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, This was a joke fic, pls dont take this serious omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialreaper76/pseuds/officialreaper76
Summary: Do not let Nadia Ilacqua aboard the Prydwen drunk, hell don't even let her touch liquor, it never ends well for anyone other than her. 
-
A silly fic I wrote to combat being exhausted and being stuck in writers block, I hope you have a nice laugh from this :3c





	

“Kni- Nadia, I think you’ve had more than enough for tonight, why don’t you let me lead you back to your bunk before you do anything you’ll regret.” Danse spoke, trying his hardest not to lose composure over the situation, sure he was used to dealing with Nadia’s general shenanigans, but he was not at all used to having to deal with her in a situation like this, so drunk she could barely stand up. 

 

“Pfft, listen to good old captain killjoy here, ruining the fun.” She slurred, shooting back another shot of the dark rum she was drinking, as a smile fell upon her face. “Lighten up big guy, you never know what might happen if you do, hell you might even end up doing more than just escorting me to my bed now.” She nudged him roughly and winked before letting out a low chuckle, she was having far too much fun right now to retire to her bed, and the redness in Danse’s face was definitely worth the lecture she was about to receive. 

 

“Knight, you know very well how inappropriate all that is, and…” He stopped, his face as red as a tomato and wearing his pout as usual, he was beyond embarrassed and it only made Nadia laugh more, so instead of trying to fight her, he simply gave in, grabbed the bottle of Rum and took a long gulp of it straight from the bottle.

 

Nadia’s face changed instantly, to one of surprise, she definitely didn’t expect that, however it was a pleasant surprise, as she finally had a Brotherhood drinking buddie, she wouldn’t need to bring Hancock up on the Prydwen after all (She still going to though, just to spite their xenophobic views). 

 

“Woah big guy, I’m proud of you and all, but drinking straight from the bottle? What are you, some kind of alcomaholic.” Her warm smile returned, and for once, Danse was smiling too, it was almost as if they were destined to be drinking buddies.

 

“Nadia, this stuff tastes like utter garbage, why you drink this is beneath me, but…” He paused, and place the bottle he was holding back on the table. “It’s nice to be doing something with a friend.” 

 

“A friend, Danse are you showing actual emotion, let me get my cam-” Nadia stopped mid-sentence, and her eyes widen as her gaze directed towards the music on her pip-boy. It was the starting part to Jingle Jangle Jingle, Holy shit, she hadn’t heard this song in, quite literally centuries. 

 

Standing almost instantly from where she was sitting, and somehow not managing to stumble over, Nadia begins dancing, and thoroughly confusing Danse and the few other Brotherhood members in the bar. 

 

“I got spurs, that jingle jangle jingle! Jingle jangle!” She sings in a rather loud and obnoxious tone, sliding away from the bar and seemingly entering the hall connecting the bar, which Danse automatically knew wasn’t a good sign.  _ Oh god, she’s going to wake everyone up. _

He had to act quickly, and thinking on his feet, rose from the bar and began after Nadia, who was making a rather fast escape for someone who drank an entire bottle and a half of Dark Rum to herself, Hell it was a miracle she wasn’t knocked out cold by now. 

 

“As I go ridin’ merrily along! Jingle Jangle.” She sang, in an even louder voice, as she somehow slid around the corridors of the Prydwen, making several members wake up in confusion and try to blink off the situation as some kind of crazy dream. 

 

Coming after her like a storm, Danse pursues her, trying his hardest to both catch her and stay quiet, as there was a certain person neither of them wanted to wake up by accident, and he didn’t need ‘Fail to keep his drunk friend from waking up half the Prydwen’ on his permanent record. 

 

“Nadia, please stop this, you’re embarrassing us!” He spoke in a half yell, trying to get her to at least stop her thumping around the place, but it fell on deaf ears, hell if anything it made her more rowdy and boisterous 

 

“You wanna see embarrassment Danse?” She cracked a smile and slowing her pace, began taking off her shirt and leaving her only wearing her bra and her pants on. She didn’t even bother to discard her shirt in a neat way, and simply threw it behind her. 

 

“And they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single", Jingle Jangle.” she sang, passing the main ladder and circling the area, being sure to sing quite loudly right in front of Elder Maxson’s room, this couldn’t end well. 

 

In a swift movement, Danse managed to grab ahold of Nadia, and pin her to the ground to stop her from causing any more of mess, but it was albeit not good enough, as she had continue to sing, even louder than before.

 

“And that song, ain’t so very far from wrooooooong.” She prolonged the last bit, struggling to get free from under Danse and giggling the night away, she just didn’t take anything serious whatsoever, but there was something about her that made everything worth it. 

 

That was until, he heard the door to a certain room slide open, and the grumpy and tired face of Elder Maxson looked down at the situation, which to him, was just Nadia singing and Danse pinning her to ground while she was half naked, which in reality, is not the most ideal situation.

 

“Elder… I can- I can explain. Nad-Knight Ilacqua was causing a mess and- and I was trying to stop her from waking up everyone and-- it’s not what it seems just-” He stutters, his face turning that familiar shade of red from embarrassment, he knew he was definitely not going to get out of this mess. 

 

“Paladin, I expected better from you, whatever is going on between you two, At least have the  _ decency _ to keep it behind closed doors, and not sing a  _ ridiculous _ country song at 3 am.” Elder Maxson spoke in a tired tone, but it was obvious he was beyond pissed from being woken up over nothing. Neither of them needed anything other than his trademark ice cold glare to know they were in a lot of trouble. 

 

“Paladin, I’ll be having words with you in the morning, dismissed.” And with that, he turned back to his room in his quite ridiculous brotherhood pajamas and slammed the door shut. Danse simply got off Nadia and gave her a stare that would of certainly turned her into ice if she wasn’t feeling so hot from all the liquor she drank. 

  
Turning off her pip-boy, she lets out a very light giggle, reaches up to kiss Danse on the cheek and retreats back to the quarters of the Prydwen, leaving Danse to stand there, confused. He simply shook his head, and moved to his quarters. This woman would be the death of him one day and he knew it. 


End file.
